A Chance for Redemption
by Lavashaman
Summary: After releasing the Re-animation Jutsu, Itachi is sent to the Afterlife. He doesn't remain there though. The world that he once knew is gone, replaced by one he doesn't and in this new world, he will get another chance; a chance to live a good life, a chance for happiness. A Chance for Redemption. And this time, he wont fail. That is, however, easier said then done. [ItachixHarem]
1. Second Chance

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD. All I own is my laptop and my chair... *sigh*

This is my first Fanfiction so be warned - There will be mistakes and inconsistencies - so be kind and offer constructive criticism so that my writing skills can improve and we all can all have a good time

This is Rated M so expect Mature Content- IE- Fights, "Romance";) , Bad Language Ect.

Anyway, now that that is done with, on with the show

* * *

Chapter 1 - Second Chance

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Edo Tensei no Jutsu... Kai (Reanimation Jutsu... Release)"

The words echoed around the cave, bouncing off the walls and ceiling, lasting for seconds upon seconds and then silence returned.

The light in the cave was non-existent. The darkness felt like a cage, forever trapping the three figures within it for all existence and for one, he knew, it would be his final resting place in this world.

That figure though didn't care. In his mind it was what he deserved. He was the scum of the earth, the most worthless man alive... well not alive but that wasn't the point. He was just happy that he had gotten a chance to bring some redemption to his accursed life. After all of the atrocities he had committed he was all too happy to leave this world behind. Maybe he could finally get some rest without getting haunted his regrets.

Hopefully he wouldn't be getting tortured in the darkest pit of Yomi for all eternity. But one could hope that the gods would be merciful.

Suddenly the silence of the cave was broken again by the powerful wind that seemingly appeared from nowhere. It blew outwards from the three men, disturbing their cloaks, making them flap erratically. If one where to look at the figures, they would see two young men as well as some sort of monster with one of the men a standing in front of the creature.

The creature was at about average height for a human being. His skin was wrinkly and pail, almost snake like, with scales mixed in with the skin. Strange marks ran up and down its body and surrounding its eyes were strange purple markings. Its arms were up and his hands were pressed together forming a hand sign that seemed to be where the wind had originated from. Something, seemingly a snake, hung down limply across the ground from where it was connected to his body near its abdomen. It eyes contained slits for pupils, just like a snake and had yellow irises which were open and were staring forward, but were unfocused, like the thing was statue. Its head was still. The grey hair hung down its face and horns protruded from its skull pointing backwards.

One of the men, the one furthest away from the others, stood there impassively, his face downcast. He had fair skin, which some would say was too pale. Like he had spent the last three years of his life locked inside a dark room as well as two onyx black eyes. His hair was black and spiked up messily backwards while having two long bangs that hung down either side of his face, framing it nicely. His face was what most would call attractive and would probably make girls swoon if he walked down the street. He wore a sleeveless grey high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back and baggy dark blue pants fastened down by a large purple rope around his waist acting as a belt which was holding a sword strapped behind him.

The last person was standing next to the beast. Like the other man he had jet black hair but instead of the wild and spiky hair the other man, his was pulled back into a pony tail leaving only two long tufts of hair that flowed down both of his cheeks to his shoulders. His eyes however looked totally different from each other. The normally white sclera of his eye where a murky black which surrounded the two different irises. The left one was a pale white with no pupil at all. The right was a pale red. It had a black pupil with three tomoe encircling it. Even though both his eyes were different, you could see that they would usually hold a frightening intensity, but that was currently missing. All they held now were a deep sadness and were tinged with regret.

His skin was not what people would call healthy. It was a very pale white and had almost cracks running along it. He wore a long red cloak, which ran down his whole frame as well as having overly long sleeves and a hood. The thing that stood out most about this man wasn't his attire though. It was the long pronounced tear-troughs that ran down his face.

After the wind had finished blowing around the cave for a few seconds, the figure who had spoken those words next to the snake-thing started glowing. His form turned ghostly and looked increasingly more ethereal. Like he was not of this world and was returning back to where he came from. A small humming sound started emitting from him.

Slowly he turned around his head pointed towards the ground. His skin started tearing from his body and started floating up, following the light beam towards the sky.

After a few seconds his arm started to rise, taking almost an age to get up and it quivered as he tried to point it towards the younger of the two men.

"There's still time" he said as he took a step forwards, his open-toed sandals clacking on the ground as he struggled to walk, his whole body rocked to the side as he took another. As he advanced further forwards he struggled to keep his arm up with his index and middle fingers extended. It shook and wobbled as he took another step.

"I feel like my consciousness is slowly fading"

He took a second to balance himself and raise his arm again so that it would point towards the other man.

"I need to tell you everything before we part"

He took more steps forward, advancing quickly on the other man. His sandals clacked with each step he took, the only sound to disturb the constant silence and small humming noise. Suddenly he stopped and kept his gaze glued to the floor.

"There's no need to lie anymore"

His sandals once again clacked as he continued his journey, his gaze still tilted down.

"The night I left you, I did do everything Danzo and Tobi told you"

The other man finally reacted to what he said, dropping his jaw and taking a step back in surprise, his eyes full of disbelief.

"I'll show you the truth… the whole truth"

Finally the man who was advancing looked up, his gaze locking onto that of the other mans. After a few seconds his right eye twitched and the technique took effect.

It lasted less than a second but the younger man stumbled back and his eyes widened, his vision switching back to that of the cave and the sound of the other man's voice.

"There's nothing more to say"

As the young man's vision finally cleared his sight stayed locked on the other man's. His eyes were almost stuck open in what appeared to be sadness, guilt, surprise and, most of all, regret. His mouth hung open but no sound came out, its corners turned down in a frown.

"I have told you the whole truth"

His walk carried on as he closed in on his target. The almost constant, systematic clacking of the sandals echoed loudly throughout the cave.

"I won't have to ever again…"

His arm once again fell but he carried on his endeavor as he neared the other man.

"I always lied to you and asked you to forgive me, deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand"

His arm shot up again as he neared his journeys end. His body visibly drained as he wobbled and rocked.

"All because I didn't want you caught up in this"

The other man couldn't move. Turned to stone by what he was hearing and by what he had seen.

"But now, I believe… that perhaps you could have changed them. Otou-san, Kaa-san and the rest of the Uchiha"

The man had finally reached the end of his journey, within touching distance of the other.

"If I had been open with you from the start and looked you straight in the eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have had to stand before you, as a failure, telling you all this. So this time I want to impart this truth to you"

The man reached his already pointing hand forward and reached towards his forehead. Slowly, however, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and took hold of the back of the man's head, pulling it forwards.

"You don't ever have to forgive me…"

The looked each other in the eyes as he spoke while his head started moving forwards.

"And no matter what you become, from here on out know this…"

Finally stopping, the two men stood in front of one another, one shocked at what he was hearing, the other wearing a content, almost happy smirk on his face. Their foreheads resting against each other, the man spoke once more.

"I will always love you"

As the two men looked into each other's eyes, the cave once again went quiet. The small humming sound was the only thing to be heard. Everything was still as they searched each other's eyes, looking for anything and everything they felt and wanted to tell each other. Their lives were shown to each other in them few seconds; how they thought, their dreams and regrets were all too clear. They had wasted their lives for what they thought were the most important thing; be it revenge or becoming a martyr. One of the men knew he had change and was already thinking of a way to redeem his long standing feelings of hate towards someone who was truly a model person.

However for the other, it was truly too late. And he knew it. He was just truly happy at getting a chance to correct one of his many bad choices and was content to spend his last few seconds being with his brother who he had loved unconditionally for his whole life. He could feel his life fading. He knew that he would have to go soon, but before he went to an eternity of damnation for his deeds and actions in this world, he would spend time with his precious sibling.

His time however was short and when all of a sudden the strange ethereal glow intensified and the buzzing grew he could feel himself being ejected from his body, or at least his vessel. His grip grew weak and his knees bent as all of his senses dulled and his feeling disappeared, the only thing that he had kept was his vision and even that was blurring, reverting back to how it was before his first death. He could just make out the outlines of everything. The cave, which had been lit up in the magnificent light, was just lines of rocks and columns. He however was looking at one thing that was, he assumed, looking up at him. Feeling an immense satisfaction at final goodbye and his last time on this earth, he smiled. Finally he could move on from this cursed existence that was his life.

Seeing himself rising up the light, as well as the ground getting smaller, he managed one last thought. His vision was darkening rapidly and he knew his end was arriving

'Goodbye… little brother"

And then all went dark.

* * *

To the sound of flowing water and darkness, Itachi awoke.

'I'm not dead?' Was the first thing he thought.

He should have been, damn, he better be. All the effort he had gone through for his little brother, so that he could leave the world of life knowing that he had done one right thing in his short and miserable existence and finally disappear from the world and people's minds. He had just wanted to go to Yomi and live out the rest of eternity in peace and if anyone else had dared to Re-animate him again he was going to give them a big piece of his mind.

And probably shove his foot up there ass…

…Yeah defiantly that.

As he thought about his current situation he noticed that no matter how hard he opened his eyelids his vision wouldn't return. Again and again he forced them open but darkness remained. As he started worrying, the thought clicked in his mind.

He couldn't have been reanimated. If he was, it wouldn't have been his body and the eyes would have been fine. Calming down he took stock of the situation.

To say his current situation was odd would be an understatement. He couldn't feel his Chakra for one thing. He could feel it there, sitting idly in his coils, but it wouldn't travel along his Chakra system no matter how much effort he put into it. He also felt strange. He knew he was lying down, but the ground felt weird, like he could and couldn't feel it touching his back at the same time. His senses where mixed up and disorientated.

He could smell and hear just fine. The river flowing helping him calm down slightly, letting him know that something was normal. It was a bit weird however that, apart from the river, it was silent. He could smell the fresh water and the dirt that he was lying upon, but again, nothing to directly indicate what had happened and where he was.

Knowing very little of his surroundings he began trying to flex his muscles, only to find that he couldn't. His body would not react to any command and he continued laying there.

Stopping in his attempts to move he finally noticed one crucial detail.

He wasn't breathing. He finally realized that since he awoke he had not taken a single intake of air. He cursed himself for not noticing it sooner. The act, he realized, usually so frequent that one doesn't have to consciously control it.

The fact that he wasn't breathing could therefore only indicate one thin.

That he was dead.

'Where am I then?'

Itachi could only guess from his very limited range of the location. He supposed that this could be the afterlife. He thought that it was fitting that, again, it was his eyesight that was gone and that the prized sight of his clan would not help him.

"Perhaps this is my punishment?"

He definitely deserved it. He had, after all, led a life of deceit and betrayal. He had killed countless people and instilled terror into countless more and had aided in evil for his final years.

This was what he thought he would get when he died to his brother, but after nothing happened and he awoke in a new body he had thought that when he once again left the living, his soul would depart and he wouldn't feel again. That however didn't seem to be the case.

He knew that he was 'alive' to an extent. He just didn't know what he was doing lying on dirt and listening to the endless flow of water.

"I see that you are awake"

The new voice that had interrupted his musing made him jump and set him on edge. Not only had it suddenly appeared but he had not heard an approach. Nothing had moved as far as he could sense or hear. The voice had literally come from the air.

"There is no need to be on edge young one, I mean you no harm"

Getting over his initial shock at the intruder, he took in everything that he could from his current situation.

The person's voice was odd. It was distinctly female but it gave a sense of being superior. It however didn't give off a sense of arrogance or that she was looking down on him. Just that her existence was more important. It also came from a few meters away from his head. No ninja could have ever gotten so near to him without him noticing. He could also notice that her words held no ill intent behind them. A life of lying and faking his identity and words had made him a specialist at picking up the smallest of details. Finally concluding that she was honest in her words, he relaxed slightly and calmed down. Wanting to investigate what was happening, he decided to speak.

"What are you?"

Itachi decided that that was a solid starting point to begin his expanding his knowledge upon and waited for her reaction.

The women, seeing that he was calm and was relaxed enough to ask a question, approached his prone form.

"I am a lot of things young one, and am known by many names and titles… I however prefer my name"

Realizing that he had asked something that could be considered very rude immediately replied while blushing.

"My deepest apologies, I meant no offence. Might I ask your name?"

The woman who had sat down next to his still body giggled at his red face and replied to his question.

"No offence taken Itachi-Kun, I was just poking fun at you. My name is Amaterasu and it's very nice to meet you"

Happy that he hadn't caused offence his mouth, it moving faster than his brain, he instantly replied.

"It's an honor to meet you too Amaterasu-San, my name is-"

And then his mind caught up.

He knew that name from somewhere and it was very distinctive. He also took stock of everything that had happened so far and could only come up with one conclusion.

She was that Amaterasu.

Starting to sweat and instantly fearing for his being for referring to her like any other women; he tried to apologize as quickly as he could. Something that was not made any easier by his constant stuttering and his shock at being in the presence of a god.

"M-m-my most sincere o-of apologies K-K-Kami-Sama, I wasn't thinking when I s-said that"

Waiting for some sort of punishment from her, he was surprised when he instead heard her once again giggling.

"No offence taken Itachi-Kun, in fact I think I like being referred to casually, it is a refreshing change"

She was obviously amused by his surprised face if her continuous giggles were anything to go by. Hearing the light tinkling of her laugh instantly relaxed Itachi again and he let go a sigh a relief.

"Are you who I think you are Amaterasu-Sama?"

Hearing her laughter die down he awaited her reply. His mind focusing on her answer and what that would confirm.

"I am"

Letting out a sigh he once again thought about his situation.

He was most defiantly dead and the appearance of a god proved that. She must be here to give him his punishment. Still wanting to know where he was he asked another question.

"Where are we?"

The sound of the river had been present the whole time and the darkness dampening his senses hadn't helped.

Her voice turned somber and serious "We are in the realm of the dead; Yomi"

His thoughts confirmed, he knew he was here to repay his sins and he was about to ask her about his punishment when she spoke before him.

"You however are not here for what you think you are"

Confused, he got ready to ask her another question when she cut him again.

"I will answer your questions in good time, for now… I think that will need your sight back"

Wondering what she meant, a strange sensation met his closed eyes as she most likely laid a hand over them. It felt like the strange sensation of medical chakra that would tickle you as it restored the damaged areas and he also recognized the small humming sound and faint warmth from the healing techniques but it felt different. It felt… superior.

All of a sudden his vision returned and she removed her hand. His eyes were met with a powerful and bright light, like waking up with the sun in your eyes.

His sight was a blur of shades and outlines; an undistinguishable mess of colours until, after a minute, the brightness started retreating and he could once again see through his eyes without his vision being a mess.

The first thing that met his eyes was the smiling face of the Goddess smiling down at him. Her face was so beautiful and radiant that he turned his eyes away and couldn't control his blush.

Knowing what had happened to make him act like that she, once again, giggled and raised her head until she was sitting crossed legged again.

The woman above him was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, her features could be called perfect, in every sense of the word, from the shape of her nose and the light tan of her skin; she literally made him speechless with her radiance. Her eyes were molten gold in colour and shined with the wisdom and power that the owner of them had. She wore her long, luscious charcoal coloured hair down, letting it flow down over her shoulders and down her back. Letting his eyes fall from her face he saw that she wore an elegant red and white kimono that hugged her… features?

He couldn't help but think that he shouldn't be checking out an almighty goddess but… damn. She was faultless. Quickly fighting down another blush amongst other things he changed his focus.

Now that he could see his senses spread out again like when he was alive, he could finally take in everything around him. Instantly the fact that she was a god was confirmed. The power, while seemingly being compressed, was literally emanating off of her coming off as a thin golden light which only further empathized her beauty. Apart from the physical manifestation of her power he could also feel a sort of pressure when he tried focusing his senses on her.

Taking his eyes away from her the thought to check out where he was came to the front of his mind. Letting his eyes wander around, Itachi immediately took in his surroundings.

From what he could see, he was on a bank of a wide river. It had to have been a good 30 meters across, the dark, almost black, water moving very slowly at a snail pace making only the smallest of sounds as it flowed down its path. The depth was impossible to tell as the bed was hidden from any position along its length. The banks of the river was entirely made up of dirt and rocks and stopped before dropping down a good meter into the water leaving no sign of a slope into the water, just a fall.

From what he could tell from both river banks, one side was definitely a more desirable location to be upon… and that wasn't the one he was on. The bank across from him was bursting with life and spirit. It was almost literally bursting with life. Flowers and plants littered it with small animals of many sizes and types. Everything from rabbits to butterflies were just lounging about on the far ground. Even animals like wolves could be seen lying around totally ignoring the free food in favor of relaxing. It was sight that put Itachi off more than settling his nerves, the peaceful content of coexistence was a foreign concept to him who had had a life of alienation and hatred. The plants went back a distance before merging into a tree line that was full of healthy and colourful trees that stretched along the length of the river. All the colours almost hurt his eyes with the brilliance of them.

The far bank was a stark contrast to the one he was one. The bustling life and colour was totally absent from his surroundings, the ground was bare and lacked any sort of wildlife, no animals were relaxing and no plants grew; even the ground lacked the vibrancy of far bank, the dirt was almost grey and lumpy with no green to help cover it. It looked alien in every sense of the word. The only thing similar to its counterpart was the trees that followed the bank of river and even they were noticeably different; the trees were almost grey and withered and they grew in improbable, almost gruesome directions.

His mind took in every detail and came up with a single conclusion.

"Is it what you expected?"

At some point the goddess had stopped laughing and followed his gaze around, rightly guessing his train of thought. Itachi let his gaze fall back onto the other person there with him who he had almost forgotten was there. She literally gave off such a faint aura that unless looking for her you would miss.

"It's more than I deserve"

In all honest Itachi hadn't known what he was expecting. He was after all one of the worst beings on his planet, worse than dirt, the atrocities that he had committed had dulled his sense of humanity and right leaving him with only his goal of helping his little brother along on his quest. If anything he had expected spending eternity in the darkest pit in hell.

The goddess noticeably frowned and her eyes softened. About what Itachi hadn't a clue but he supposed that she would tell him soon.

"As you have noticed, you are now in the land of Yomi; the Land of the Dead or an 'Underworld'. That river is what separates us from the land of the living."

She confirmed his thoughts, her voice once again somber and loosing it's playfulness. Itachi, while not a religious obsessive like one of his past coworkers, was familiar with them, especially the most widely excepted one in the elemental nations; Shintoism, where most of his formidable attacks were named from and from which the goddess in front of him belonged too. He would even say that he followed that faith in his youth but that he had stopped when he betrayed his people. He had also noticed that she had said 'an underworld', but he decided to ask about it later.

Once again looking around to confirm his thoughts, his sight wandered towards the sky. To say it was strange was an understatement. Instead of the blue sky that he was familiar with, a large roof stretched the length of it. The roof almost looked like the roof of a cave with stalactites stretching down and hanging above them. Even odder still was the fact that while having a clear roof, the light was not hindered. The only change of light was the river and that it was brighter and clearer on the opposite side of the river which changed to the dull grey on his side. The name Underworld suited this place both metaphorically and literally.

Broken again from his revere by the goddess who was sticking a hand into his face. At some point she had gotten up from her position and stood with her hand out waiting for him to grab it. Itachi was going to say that he couldn't move when he tried to stretch out his hand and it jerked up into hers; control seemingly coming back to him. When he looked up for an explanation she merely winked and pulled him up.

"Anyhow, this is hardly a place to be discussing anything. Let us go somewhere where I can tell you the decision, it has had plenty of time after all"

Itachi was just about to ask her what she meant when she shushed him and started pulling him by the hand towards a gap in the trees and gave him a mysterious look.

"All in good time"

Itachi with no other choice apparent and not wanting to upset what was probably one of the most powerful beings in existence muted his questions and followed the goddess into the wilderness, the trees soon closing in on him on all sides and blocking off the already bleak light into an almost unbearable darkness.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking through the dense undergrowth in almost pitch black, with his only way of knowing that he was going anywhere and that he wasn't walking in circles the extremely soft hand of the incredibly powerful goddess pulling him along, he finally saw a light ahead of him, starting off as a speck and gradually getting bigger as they approached.

When they finally broke into the light and out of the dense tree line an unexpected sight met his eyes. Well Itachi didn't know what he expected to be honest but this would definitely have been low on his list of what he expected.

In a clearing, surrounded on all sides by thick foliage except for the small gap that he had come out of and another gap on the opposite side of the clearing, was a stone table covered by a mass of plant life. It was just sitting there like it was natural; somehow looking like it belonged, like a bunch of flowers in a field. Surrounding the table were chairs, almost looking like miniature thrones, each one had plants and foliage growing over it again blending them into the landscape. Mentally counting the chairs it turned out there were about sixteen of them with five running down each side of the table and two at each end.

When he turned to the goddess, wondering what this about he sent her a questioning look. She pouted a bit and stepped forwards towards the table

"Maybe I should have cleaned up a bit"

Lifting her arm she gave a single waved and immediately things changed. The table that had been previously filled with plants was cleaned with all the plants retreating over the edges of the table and retreating back into the ground. When she did the same, but this time directing her arm downwards towards the chairs, the plants did the same thing and shrank back into the ground again. Now cleaned off she once again inspected the table. Looking dissatisfied she gave off a small huff and walked around it. When she looked like she had an idea she suddenly clicked her fingers. Small globes of light started raining down from the sky and started moving toward the table. The light started gathering in various shapes and formed into different objects. After a few seconds the now formed objects sat there glowing until suddenly the light faded and, stood in their previous places, were an arrangement of decorations. Brass candlesticks with burning candles, large glasses bursting with flowers and a jade vase now stood on the table. When Itachi looked at the chairs he saw that on the previously barred stone seat was a large red pillow.

Saying the only thing that came to mind, Itachi muttered

"That was pretty cool…"

Once again he looked at the goddess, and even though he had pretty much whispered to himself, she gave him a knowing look - as if to say "I know right" – and winked at him.

"Have a seat Itachi-kun"

Seeing that she had taken the seat directly In the middle of the row of five on the opposite side of table he took the one opposite to her so that they could talk easier.

Sitting down in the chair he realized that he could actually feel the pillow underneath him, well the pillow, and it was extremely soft.

"Sorry about that, we haven't used this place in so long that nature must have retook it"

Trying to think about what this place could have been Itachi could only come up one answer

"Is this a meeting place?"

Giving him a smile the goddess replied

"Yes it is, or at least it was. We haven't used this place in millennia. This was the one place where every god would meet up and discuss urgent matters or where we would hold the annual meeting"

Listening carefully to her words and taking in every detail he picked up on something.

"What do you mean "we would"? Why don't you anymore?"

Smiling at him, she clicking her fingers making a glass appeared in her hand which was full of a golden liquid. She took a sip while her eyes stayed on Itachi. He resisted the urge to sink back from her gaze. It felt like, even though being kind and gentle with him, that she was studying him and forming an opinion of him. After a few more seconds she sighed and replied, gaining a look of melancholy on her face.

"Times have changed young one. Many years have passed and the sands of time moved on. Of course you wouldn't know this. You were dormant for so long after all"

Itachi once again took in what she said and grew worried at the implications of what she said. If the she, an immortal god, said that time had passed then it must have been a long time. And what did she mean he had been dormant, he still remembered his last moments in a cave with his little brother like it was an hour ago. How much time had really passed?

"What do you mean? I couldn't have been unconscious for much longer than an hour or so, I can still remember my last words after all"

Looking directly at the goddess her eyes once again brought on a new look. From what he could tell it was… sympathy.

"It may have felt that way to you; unfortunately that was not the case. You see when you died, once again, in that cave after releasing that technique, your soul once again left the Earth. It joined the life stream and as all souls do and entered the stage of death. It is where all life, human or not, will eventually return to."

After explaining this she continued.

"Once in the life stream, everything enters a state of stasis. There is no thought, no individuality and no consciousness. It is just an eternal state of subsistence. Once a part of it time will pass and you will have no knowledge of it. It could have been one second or one thousand years, you would not have felt a thing"

After she finished and Itachi took in all the information his eyes dropped to the table and he grew worried. If any amount of time could have passed what had happened with his little brother. The world as he knew it could have come to an end and he would not have felt a thing. Once again looking up at her and asked her the most important question.

"How long has passed since I entered the life stream?"

She simply looked at him for a few seconds examining his face. She looked at him for what felt like hours before finally answering.

"1.5 million year's"

…..

…..

…..

Itachi simply sat in his chair staring at the goddess in front of him; his face devoid of emotion had left him. The goddess had lost her playful look and now wore a somber expression, empathizing with how he must be feeling. Everything and everyone he had loved and protected were gone and nothing could change that. His family and home were dust in the wind and he knew it. Nothing could stand for a million years.

Slowly his gaze lowered to the table and his face fell into a frown. His mind stopped and slowly started thinking about everything that he had once knew. While looking down at the table he noticed small drops hitting the table forming dots of moisture and when he brought his hand up he confirmed it. He was crying. Something he hadn't done since killing his own parents for the sake of his brother. His mind seemingly rebooting after taking a moment to grieve for family that he had had and for the family that he had not known about until what would have been more than a million years after the last one of their blood had died.

"What happened to my brother? Did he live? Did he save the word?"

Amaterasu's face lifted back into a gentle smile before she spoke.

"Yes he did. He decided to carry on your legacy and helped his friend stop the world from falling into darkness. After saving the world he committed his life to healing the damaged and trying to bring peace to the tainted world. He lived on for many years close to his friends and family spreading his new beliefs until he died with his family. He never forgot what you did for your beliefs and even named his son after you. The idea of peace had been spread so much that the need for the hidden villages of your time became unneeded and the usage of life energy became unused and forgotten"

A sense of relief and embarrassment filled Itachi. The knowledge that he was an uncle and that his little brother lived a long and happy life with a loving family, something he couldn't and didn't deserve, brought a small smile to his face. Also the idea of a world at true peace, so much so that they left behind the knowledge of utilizing chakra to help stop the cycle of war, brought happiness and satisfaction. After all, Shinobi were only good for one thing; and that was war. He had had enough experience in that.

Now feeling once again content and at ease about this situation his brain once again thought about what the goddess had been talking about. But before he could ask another question she suddenly spoke again.

"That peace did not last forever though. After a thousand years of prosperity and advancements in technology it was suddenly brought to an end… and it wasn't humanity that ended it"

Confused Itachi asked "What do you mean? Who else could have destroyed the peace? …was it a god?"

Gently the goddess shook her head. Thinking for a minute, on how best to explain what had happened, she took another sip of her drink before continuing.

"It was not a being of your world - or even of your dimension for that matter. It formed in the great void between dimensions; The Dimensional Gap. Life force from your dimension as well as all others drifted though small natural rifts in space. That life force eventually coalesced into one being. That being of excessive power made of pure power stayed in the space between spaces for millennia before eventually leaving its 'birthplace'. It travelled through a great tear, the biggest rift that had formed. That tear was from your world due to the excessive usage of chakra in the past"

The goddess once again went quiet again before continuing.

"It destroyed everything. Every trace of human life was decimated. It was a being of so much power that it literally reshaped your world in a single day"

Itachi shivered. If something could exist that wasn't a god but could change the surface of the world… He dare not think of how much power it possessed.

"What did it do after that?" Itachi asked

If something could pretty much destroy a world in a single day what would it do the next day? Did it settle down? Did it force dominion on all creatures? Did it create its own perfect world from which it could have full control? The possibilities were literally endless for a being of that much power. Letting himself come out of reverie, he looked up at her and waited for her answer which would tell him the fate of his world.

…

…

"It left"

…

…

Well.

…

He should have thought of that.

The goddess continued what she was saying.

"It went through a different rift into a different dimension and seemingly vanished"

Taking in this new information his mind once again went back to his old world. If it had that much power, what had happened to his world? Thinking this, Itachi asked

"What happened to the world as a whole? You said it reshaped the world. What do you mean?"

The goddess, who while Itachi was speaking had somehow created a small plate in front of herself which had some strange round purple fruit on it and was taking small nibbles from it, once again replied.

"Well. After it killed off the most dominant species on the planet, which were humans, it started unleashing its powers onto the ground itself. It was so powerful that it ripped holes that travelled down towards the center of the planet which in turn caused the super continent that was the elemental nations to split and literally pull each other apart becoming multiple continents instead of a single landmass. It seemed like it was trying to leave behind its mark on the world to show that nothing could stop it"

Digesting the knowledge Itachi thought about what this could mean and asked

"What happened to humanity? Did it die out?"

Amaterasu shook her head

"It didn't die out. It was however pushed back into its earliest stages. All technology and advancements that were made were taken away from them as they retreated back to caves and living underground."

Her eyes took on a feel of reminiscence for a second before she continued

"Nearly all of civilization was destroyed with only small pockets surviving the initial destruction… and even less the drifting of the land. My brothers and sisters watched as the life we had watched grow from its infancy was destroyed in the blink of the eye. Some of them decided that humanity would not recover so they decided that it wasn't worth persevering with."

The goddess once again gained a look in her eyes and her face lost a little of its glow.

"…They left and have not returned, even after all this time…"

Seeing her despondent look, Itachi could only give a pitiful scrap of consolation in the form of a small "I'm sorry"

She gave a small nod of thanks with her eyes still downcast and the atmosphere of their talk becoming somber.

Now with the knowledge of what had happened to his world and wanting to change the subject, Itachi decided to investigate what had happened in his million year absence.

"If the peace ended and humanity was attacked a thousand years after my death, what has happened to the world in the 1.5 million years after that?"

His attempt to change the course of their conversation seemingly working, she answered

"It took about a million years before anything changed on the planet. The continents had drifted apart until there was land all over the globe. It was then, about five hundred thousand years ago, that the humans that had survived came out of their holes in the ground. They slowly started again and, over time, have begun to reclaim their former prestige"

Nodding his head, he waited for her to continue

"It took until about Two Hundred Thousand years ago when they started to once again develop. They did not however reach a stage that resembled there former selves until around Fifty Thousand years ago. And that was also the time when… other things started to develop…"

After that cryptic statement she went silent and lowered her gaze making Itachi wonder what had happened that could make a goddess react like this. Deciding not to interrupt what she was saying he waited until she would continue. Suddenly looking up she spoke once again.

"The left over life force from the beast had been slowly collecting in different places all over the globe. Because of the sheer amount of energy that was left behind it just collected and collected until, after many years, the energy coalesced in them areas and formed a new life form or as many people call them nowadays… Gods"

Itachi was speechless. New gods had formed. How was that possible? Sure he had heard of them fake gods like Jashin but he didn't know that there could be anything else- excluding that monster-that could rightly be called a god.

"These new gods were largely passive and peaceful for many years with many of these gods taking up residences on the various continents and rarely interacting with each other; they instead started their own factions and preferred living in peace. There was one war that occurred between three of the bigger factions that had always been interconnected and it killed a lot of their own until they literally had to ceasefire or risk extinction"

The goddess took a breath before clicking her fingers. The light once again gathered into a rectangular shape and glowed before forming into what appeared to be a book. Slowly she laid it on the table before continuing.

"After these factions had formed, a lot of the left over life force started to morph and change. Some of it leeched onto the humans and some of it formed into whole new beings called Youkai which started to populate the world as well. Creatures like Nekomata and Phoenixes came into existence and lived in a peaceful contentment."

"Over many years humanity lived in peace with these newly made creatures and in blissful ignorance of the gods. Or at least that was until around Five Thousand years ago. Because these 'gods' were formed from pure life force, and were not formed like me and my past family, they had lost the immortality of a real god. They were growing older and were losing power. The gods, knowing this, developed ways they could gain power and one of these was using the power of human faith"

Taking this in Itachi couldn't help but think that sounded a bit suspicious.

"What do you mean? How did they do that?"

The goddess smiled at him and tapped the book that she had been resting her hand upon.

"They showed off some of their powers. They sent down people that preformed miracles or spoke about their gods and humans, wanting to believe that could live a happier life, believed them. The gods, naturally, lived in different places all over the globe so all over the world, multiple religions were founded. Some had more faith then others and others seemingly died out but still a lot of the religions survived and the gods stayed alive"

Knowing this, Itachi asked

"And what about your religion? Surely none of the humans remember the teachings from a Million years ago. What did you do?"

The goddess nodded at his question and then answered

"Well as soon as I saw these new gods creating their own religions, I thought it was time to… restart my own. I went to a nice little island off of the largest continent and set about teaching the people all about it, leaving out the destruction of the previous world of course. No one needs to know that that beast exists"

The goddess once again had a smile on her face as she must have remembered something

"It was a very nice country actually. I called it Japan. They did create some weird customs though. A lot of disembowelment to regain their' honor', it wasn't quite my thing"

Did she say Disembowelment?

Itachi decided he wouldn't ask and seeing the goddess start to talk again, he focused on her words

"After many years of following these various religions, the humans started to grow disenchanted by a lot of the other creatures that lived among them. They started to hunt a lot of the new creatures that had 'supernatural' powers. Powers that humanity thought that were a threat to them. The creatures hid and left their homes and after Thousands of years became stories of myths and parts of legends"

After going silent for a few seconds, her face turning wistful before a light bulb seemed to go off in her mind as her eyes suddenly opened and her mouth opened.

"I'm sorry I got way off track, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I was going to tell you why you are here now"

Itachi's mind stopped at that. He then sighed and scolded himself for not thinking clearly and wondering WHY he was talking to an all-powerful immortal goddess after he died over a Million years ago

'What is a matter with me and no thinking about the important questions? My mind must be rusty after so long'

After a few seconds the goddess continued

"Well… if I'm honest, I don't even know why you are here myself"

"What" That made Itachi pause again

"Didn't you bring me here?"

"Nope, even I don't have the power to pull an individual out of the life stream"

Stumped by her answer he asked

"Then do you who did? Or why?"

Amaterasu merely shrugged her shoulders before saying

"I have no idea why or what brought your consciousness back, let alone fully reincarnated you. All I knew was that something had released a lot of power on the bank of the river and, being the only god of this realm left, I decided to check it out only to find a young man from the past had washed up"

The goddess then reached into one of the sleeves of her kimono before pulling out what appeared to be a piece of paper

"I also found this on your body when I found you. When I picked it up, a foreign energy that had been placed into the paper reacted to me and I received a mental channel. It showed me your whole life and all of your actions as well as some instructions"

Wearily, Itachi asked "Instructions?"

"Yes. The instructions were that you are to be sent back the world of the living, a world that has been tainted by evil. And you are to change its course. You are to save it from itself and the constant wars it had had and create a new peace. A peace not only for the humans, a peace for every race and being on earth"

After she finished there was silence.

"Why is it me?"

It said that you were a man plagued by the sins of his past and were followed by your errors."

She paused

"It said that you deserve another chance. A chance to do right where you did wrong. Too help these new worlds on the path of right and gain redemption for your past. It also said that you are to walk a path that you could never have for you had sacrificed yourself for others… the path of life, and too enjoy yourself in a new world where you don't need to disgrace yourself and cast off those you hold dear. You deserve to earn a chance to be happy and that is what you will get"

When the goddess finished, Itachi was shocked. Saving worlds, redeeming himself and to be happy. That all sounded foreign to him. He would be happy to sacrifice himself if it helped the world gain peace but to be happy for himself… he didn't know what to say. Before he could reply the goddess spoke again and her eyes hardened.

"You must be warned however. Even though you are a peace-loving man, there will be bloodshed, violence and destruction on this new quest. You will have to once again dirty your hands on the path to peace"

Amaterasu's gaze softened before she spoke again, her voice filled with emotion

"But I believe in you"

As Itachi blushed by being praised by the beautiful goddess she stood

"I'm sorry but we have talked for too long. You have been given a new duty and you must start it soon"

Waving for Itachi to follow as she started to walk towards the gap that he had seen before, opposite of the one they had originally come out of

He stood and followed her towards it

When they got to it he could see that like the previous passage it was almost pitch black and she took his hand before pulling him into the tree line. However this time, when Itachi tried to channel chakra to his eyes, his vision almost immediately became clear signaling that his Sharingan had activated but almost as soon as they did his vision went dark. Wanting to know what the situation would be with his chakra if he had been reincarnated he decided to ask her as soon as they left this creepy forest… hopefully it wouldn't be long. As much as he would deny it, he was always apprehensive about entering enclosed wooded areas. It reminded him too much of one of his former colleges that would kidnap children whenever he got the chance…

He was such a creep; he'd even tried to take his eyes…

And had a special tongue technique…

Yeah, definitely a creep.

* * *

After a few minutes, like the last time he had gone through the small wooded tunnels, he eventually saw a light coming from up ahead. Wanting to get out of the wood as soon as possible he sped his pace up slightly.

Seeing the light rapidly approaching he let out a sigh of relief when out of the darkness he heard the goddess giggling. His cheeks going red he tried to pretend he wasn't afraid of the dark, or at least the creepy child molesters that he had had experience with.

Finally leaving the dark space behind him, his vision was blinded by the intense light, forcing him to quickly hold a hand over his eyes for a few seconds before his retinas cleared up.

Raising his hand when he thought it was safe to look he was once again left speechless. In front of where they now stood were a few meters of dirt before eventually stopping and turning into a steep, massive, vertical drop. Looking left and right he saw that this sudden cliff extended from the horizon to horizon. In front of the cliff was nothing but white. It was like looking directly up at the sky on a cloudy day. Taking in a few cautious steps towards the edge, he looked over it and saw that it dropped down possibly Thousands of feet before it was coated in a layer of white.

Slowly he asked

"What is this place?"

The goddess, who had walked over to him and stood beside him, replied

"The way out"

Carefully taking a few steps back Itachi decided that now was the time to ask his final questions.

"Do you know what condition my new body is in? I can feel the chakra fine but I can't seem to draw it out or channel it to my Sharingan. And also what is the condition of my Sharingan? My eyesight is definitely better but is my Sharingan also restored properly?"

Amaterasu, taking in what he had said, lifted her arm up until her palm rested on his heart.

"You have been almost entirely… rebuilt. Your soul is the only original component left. Not to say that anything is wrong with your new body, it's just that your body won't have the same attributes that it once had. Your Chakra network has been restored to its default standard. That is also the same as your body. You will have lost a lot of the reflexes and muscle of your previous body"

Itachi's face fell at the news

'How am I going to achieve peace in my current condition? My chakra control and reserve are worse than a Genin's. And all the training and conditioning that my body went through have been for naught'

She lowered her arm before continuing

"But that just means that you will have to regain what you once had if you are to succeed. It will be a long journey and you will have to work hard before you can finally achieve peace. As for your Sharingan"

She gave him a wink

"It should be fine. I personally saw that that was in good condition. I restored it to its prime, before you went blind anyway, so it should be fully functional. All it requires to use is your body to regain its former power".

Itachi opened his mouth but before he could say anything she, seemingly reading his mind, finished

"It also shouldn't be eroding your sight when you do use it as it is not the same one you were born with. Also all of you techniques should be fine as your mind"

Itachi audibly sighed in relief. He didn't think he could take going blind twice. And remembering all of his techniques would definitely come in handy. Especially because of his Dōjutsu. Looking down at his arms he could see all the marks that littered his skin. That was good. That meant that all of the things he had sealed would still be available. He couldn't help the feeling that he would need some of them.

"I must say though. Your Mangekyō does have some interesting abilities. Especially one of them – The flame that burns everything"

Taking a moment before realizing what she meant he saw her wink at him again

The goddess once again looked like she remembered something as she clicked her fingers and spoke

"And lastly before I forget"

Slowly, behind her, three objects appeared in a puff of smoke

"These were linked to your soul"

As the smoke cleared, the three objects slowly came into view and he recognized them

The Sword of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror. He could instantly tell what they were; he had taken a lot of time finding them after all. The third object took him a moment to recognize before he remembered what it was.

The Sword of Kusanagi.

He didn't remember taking it so how did it get into his possession? The only answer that he could come up with was that it was sealed along with the man. Well he wouldn't argue

It was a nice sword

"These objects are very powerful and have a long past and can cause monumental amounts of damage in the wrong hands"

The goddess then waved her hand forwards. The three objects which had been hovering behind her slowly came forwards until she plucked each one out of the air and holding them out towards him

"I don't see any reason not to give them to you though. I hope they will come in handy on your quest"

Itachi reached out and took them. He couldn't believe that she had just given him these immensely powerful objects for nothing and was just about to protest when he looked down and saw his reflection on the Yata Mirror.

What?

Why did he look so… young?

He clearly remembered that he had turned Twenty-One just before his death. So why did he look a little past Seventeen?

Looking up at the goddess with raised eyebrows, she replied to the unasked question

"What? Recreating a body from a cellular level couldn't be easy. Anyway it doesn't matter, your body is perfectly normal in every way, just a little younger than you were"

She reached out and grabbed one of his hands before taking three of her fingers and lightly pressing on his skin before a light glow and hum occurred. Suddenly the Three objects in his other hand disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When she withdrew her fingers he could see three marks now stood on his skin from where the objects seemed to have been sealed.

Not thinking of anything else to ask, Itachi prepared himself for departure before the goddess pulled him towards her leading him to rest in a light hug for a few seconds.

"I don't know when I will, but I'll try to contact you when I can, I want to see your progress after all. You must remember though, Itachi Uchiha, the path to peace is long and dangerous and can change a man, but you must stay true to yourself and you will definitely succeed"

Pulling out of the hug, she held him at an arm's length before continuing.

"In the instructions it said that you would be reborn in a new world so before we part I will give you a gift"

She pulled him down before he could react and kissed his forehead gently before once again pushing him to an arm's length

In the split second the kiss had lasted his mind had been filled with information. Like when you receive the feedback of a shadow clone, images and events filled his mind. Equations that he had never seen before were now as familiar to him as throwing a Kunai. Looking up in a daze at the smiling goddess, about to question what that was about, she answered

"That is the basic information that you will need of this world if you are to go where I have been instructed to send you"

Becoming confused once again at what she meant, something that was starting to annoy him, he asked her

"What do you mean by that, where am I going?"

The goddesses smile suddenly gained a devious quality before she answered

"Back to School"

The next thing that Itachi knew he was falling downwards rapidly, the wind stinging his eyes and whistling loudly in his ears

Had that goddess really just pushed him off a cliff?

Managing to get a glance upwards, he got an answer in the form of a hand sticking over the edge waving at him as he continued his descent downwards

'Wait… Did she say school?'

Before he could he could even begin to formulate a reaction, the world around him flashed a blinding white. The strain on his eyes proving to be too much as his vision was slowly engulfed in darkness and he fell unconscious

* * *

LE END

And there it is

If anyone read through the whole thing, I must apologize if it was too long winded and went on. I originally wrote this at half the length but it didn't feel right. I felt that it needed more and more detail and more build up before actually getting to the crossover part

I went through it again and again and added to it until it became this monstrosity. In the end what took me originally a week turned into a three week project. Oh well

As this is Highschool DxD, It will contain... Mature content and will be an ItachiXHarem - Still not decided actual pairings- Probably will have most of the canon pairings

Anyway, please review and tell me how I can improve, like I said this is my first Fanfiction so tell me what you think-I'm still getting used to the Document editor but that should be fine in time

Also give me any ideas that you wanna see in the story; I am planning to follow canon but I also have new and original plot-lines in my mind so tell me what you want

Again please review - Liked it or hated it I wanna know

Until next time, see ya


	2. New World

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD

Before starting this chapter I would like to thank everyone.

Again this is my First Fanfiction and I'm still getting used to writing something other than an essay so all the encouragement and reviews have really helped motivate me to try and improve

I would also like to address something that had also been stated a few times and that is Itachi and that he comes across as to OOC

How he reacted to some things were very Un-Itachi like

I was trying to make him come across as confused and surprised at the unfamiliar situation but I will admit that some of the things were a bit too OOC. That however is something that I apologize for but I cannot control

The only thing I can do is work on my writing skills and hopefully get better so we can all enjoy this story

Anyway, enough rambling, onto the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 2 - New World

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a bright blue with the sun shining down on the land from its perch in the heavens with a few clouds drifting lazily across it. The spring air was fresh and crisp, like you would get in the country, even though it was currently in the middle of the city. The birds could be heard chirping loudly as well as all the sounds of the after school clubs that were seemingly going on around them.

While it was warm, with the sun well past the peak in the sky, it was not unpleasant. It was truly a beautiful day. Beautiful enough to make almost any persons spirits rise

Issei was not one of these people.

In fact looking up at the sky was making him feel worse.

Sighing loudly he spoke aloud

"I wanna squeeze some boobs"

Now that wasn't something that people usually spoke aloud, especially when in a schoolyard, but Issei didn't have his reputation by being a coward about what he wanted. And what he wanted was boobs. And he would tell anybody that

Lots and lots of boobs. He lived and dreamed boobs. Be it flat and small or large and round none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered were that they were boobs

A voice spoke up to his left and, to emphasize the his statement, he pointed his hand towards the sky and clenched his fist

"I agree with Issei-kun"

His voice filled with passion as he spoke about the most holy of subjects among their party

Replying to that voice, a different voice quickly chimed in

"Stop saying that. Your making me feel empty inside"

Issei sighed at that. He knew why his best friend felt upset at what they were talking about, after all, he felt the same way. They all lived the same life, the most tragic life of all… the life with no boobs to touch. It always made him bitter just thinking about it.

Wanting a reminder of why they were going through this torture he asked his friends a question he had no doubt asked over a hundred times over the last year

"Matsuda, Motohama, why did we enroll in this school?"

His friends like they had been expecting this question from the start of the conversation, Matsuda answered efficiently

"This Private school, Kuoh Academy, has recently changed to a Co-ed school after being an all-girls school. Thus the school has an overwhelming girls-to-boy ratio, and many beautiful girls are attending from overseas!-"

Picking up from where his friend finished, Motohama continued

"-Which makes us boys valuable. It means that we'll be popular without having to lift a finger! We basically can't mess up!"

Once again inspired by what his friends said and hearing about his dream, Issei enthusiastically jumped to the ground and clenched his fists before shouting

"In short, we'll get a harem!"

Matsuda, who along with Motohama, had jumped up and struck a pose before finishing

"Yes, a successful life full of boobs awaits us!"

After standing in poses for a few seconds and basking in the thrill of their standard motivating speech, a new voice interrupted their fantasies

The voice was clearly too deep to be a girls and instead of any words it was a small chuckle that had grabbed their attention

All three boys, who had span towards this new voice having not known it was there a second ago, were surprised to see that it was someone that they hadn't seen before

Lying down next to where they had been previously lying was a boy with his eyes closed, seemingly enjoying the nice weather

This new boy was distinctly Japanese, his eye shape and facial structure familiar to him, but there was something strange though. Issei couldn't quite put his finger on it but he somehow both looked Japanese and didn't at the same time. Apart from that he had Jet-black hair that had been pulled back into a single pony-tail with just two long tufts falling down either side of his face which only helped to give him a Japanese look.

Over all he looked like a normal boy of about their age, give or take a year. His face lacked the threatening quality that they had been expecting from a boy that had willingly gone near them.

Usually when they interacted with other boys it was for… less than pleasant reasons.

…

Well that went for girls as well, but that wasn't the point

His face, in fact, looked quite placid and showed only a small smirk.

Matsuda, the quickest to react, pointed a finger at the boy and shouted

"What do you want?!"

Motohama soon followed suit by pointing at the boy

"Yeah, why are you here? Have you come to make fun of us?"

The boy, who was still sporting that small grin, lazily cracked a single eye open so that he could look up at them, staying on Issei for a moment longer than the rest before once again closing. Issei didn't know why but when he had looked at him he had felt unnerved. Like the man had seen everything about him in that small glance

The guy then opened his mouth to speak, his voice deep but surprisingly gentle

"Not at all. I was just walking along that road at the top of the hill and thought that the grass looked soft and that the weather was nice; perfect cloud watching weather in fact"

After finishing his statement the man took a long breath, as if sampling the air, before giving a content sigh. He hadn't moved a muscle since he had spoken and if he hadn't he could easily have been mistaken as being asleep because of the peaceful look to his face

Having not expected a reaction like that the two boys grew speechless and lowered their arms. This was definitely unusual. Not only did people not come near them, if they did they usually fled in the opposite direction as soon as they could

Issei, shrugging off his previous unease, saw that the man was wearing a casual black shirt and light tan pants that distinguished him from the people all over the school grounds wearing uniforms so he decided to ask

"If you aren't here to hurt us then what are you doing here? You're obviously not from our school and I've never seen you before"

The man once again spoke to them but this time kept his eyes closed with grin still on his face

"I've come here on business. But that business can wait, I've not had a moment to relax like this in a long time"

Letting out another sigh the man lifted his arms out from under his head, where they had been holding it up, and stretched them outwards until a satisfying click was heard. He then replaced them under his head and instantly retook his relaxing position

Issei and his friends stood there merely looking down at the young man for what seemed like minutes before they all looked up. Each took turns looking at each other in silence. The school and its students went on around them as silently communicated to one another.

In fact Issei thought he heard a group of girls calling out for someone and asking some pretty boy to go out with them, which usually would have annoyed him no end and led him on a rant about how unfair that was, but right now he was so absorbed in his current situation that he barely even registered it

After a few more moments of them secretly conversing above the boy that was still lying on the grass they seemingly came to an agreement as they gave each other nods

Taking charge of the situation Issei asked

"So how long have you been lying there? We were lying there for almost an hour before we started talkin-"

His eyes opened wide as he remembered what they had been talking about before they had heard his interruption. His friends had obviously recognized what Issei had thought about as their eyes were open in much the same ways that his were

The man with that eternal grin on his face nonchalantly replied

"Hmm… it was about three hours…why?"

The trio looked at each other once again as they conversed speechlessly

'Was he there when we sat down?'

Issei looked at both of his friends, firstly at Motohama

'I don't remember him'

Then at Matsuda

'Yeah, I only remember us talking about that magazine we read yesterday'

The man, who had silently sat up without them noticing, once again spoke instantly drawing their attention

"Don't worry about that guys, I can only be seen when I want to be"

The man stood up and opened his eyes and looked at them properly for the first time in their conversation, seemingly ignoring the confused and questioning stares that were being sent his way, as he stretched his arms to loosening them from the fixed position that they had been in for what was apparently the last three hours

Issei couldn't help but keep staring into the man's eyes. It wasn't because they were a unique or attractive color. They were in fact black, which was quite common for Japan, but they held an unusual intensity. Just like he had felt before he felt bare in his gaze. Like they knew and had seen everything.

They also had a strange ageless quality to them but Issei just ignored that as the guy had to have been around the same age as them, and when stood, he could only have been an inch or so taller than him.

Taking his eyes from his eyes Issei took in the rest of his face. The first thing he noticed was the long tear troughs that travelled down his face and framed his nose. How he hadn't noticed them before Issei couldn't guess as they were very distinct

The man who had been standing on the spot stretching for a few moments finally brought his arms down and planted them in his pockets before he started walking towards them

"Well then, I'd better be going. I don't want to be too late for my meeting after all"

When he had just passed them the three of their minds seemed to click onto what Issei had been asking him before they got sidetracked. All three of them with a sudden dose of courage stepped forwards, towards the man's back, and grabbed hold of his shirt before Matsuda spoke

"If you were here for that long then you definitely heard what we were talking about. What are you gonna do now, make fun of us behind our backs?"

"If you're are going to say something, then say it to our faces" Motohama backed him up

Issei also wanting to chime in said passionately

"Yeah, have you got something against our dreams?"

The man stopped when he heard them finish and, with his hands still casually in his pockets, turned back around until he faced them once again causing all three of them to flinch and cover their heads as they finally noticed what they had done.

While waiting for the beating that they would no doubt get, they were once again surprised when the man chuckled again making them peek at him through their arms

"I wasn't going to make fun of you. While your dreams are… unusual, they are still your dreams and goals. They are things that everyone should have and even if they are unique, like yours, they are still the things that will push you forwards and motivate you to do your best so that you can achieve them"

Having lowered their arms without noticing them, the three boys gawked at the man as he once again turned around to leave and started walking away from them towards the school building

"I'll see you guys around"

Raising one of his arms slowly and waving at them while still walking Issei swear he could hear the man chuckling again before he heard a voice so low that it was a whisper

"Having a harem though… that's one I've never heard before"

Issei, having heard him, shouted at the man's departing back

"Hey are you making fun of me!"

The man though showed no signs of having heard him though as he lowered his arm and rested it back into his pocket

Now that the man had left Issei looked at his friends and saw that they wore equally puzzled expressions and asked

"Do either of you have any idea who that guy was"

Both of his friends shook their heads before he spoke again

"And we didn't even get his name"

Trying to think if he had ever seen him before Issei thought he heard Motohama say something but he played it off as him hearing things until he heard Matsuda reply

"Yeah… he was pretty cool. Hey wasn't I going to show you something after class today?"

Seeing his friends shrug, Matsuda decided that whatever he would show them he would do it tomorrow. Right now he was too dazed by that mysterious man to think straight.

"Whatever, you guys want to come to my house then. I have the new issue of "Maids 4 Life" and glimpsed at it before coming to school and it looks good"

Immediately after hearing this news Issei and Motohama's eyes brightened before they nodded

The three, having already seemingly forgotten that strange guy, started walking off towards the school gates to enjoy what would no doubt be a night of joy

* * *

As the bright light of day faded and the sun started to fall from its perch, covering the world in a golden glow, less and less people could be seen out and about. Most sons and daughters had returned home and most of their parents had finished their work for the day

There was however one man that was still in the outside world, returning from the meeting that he had just gone to, he walked home at a slow pace. His hands in his pockets and his posture slouched. His sandals made audible clacks each time they hit the pavement

There were only a few times in his life when Itachi could honestly say that he was exhausted. His Chūnin exams when he was seven. When he went through the Anbu exams for Team Ro. They were times when he was not only mentally tired but physically drained

The last week that he had spent in the town of Kuoh was definitely one of those times. This new world was extremely different from the one that he was used too

At the moment Itachi was returning to his home from his meeting at the local high school

When he had woken up, after talking with the goddess, he had found himself in a small one person apartment in a town in Japan. The room that he had awoken in was bear with just a small kitchen and living area. It had no technology apart from the fridge and microwave. In the corner of the single room was a futon that he had found himself lying in

On the small table in the living area were a jumble of papers that he would need; An envelope with stacks of the currency-Yen-that he would no doubt need to survive, registration forms and transfer papers to the local academy, a map of the town as well as a small note with some small instructions on what to do with his forms and a message that said that he was sent to this town because "It is more than meets the eye" and that he "Would no doubt discover it's secrets soon"

As mysterious as that note was at the time, in the week that he had spent getting his bearings and researching, he had already seen some weird things. The first thing he had noticed was an odd feeling about this town

Whole areas of the town gave him an ominous feeling and were full of strange energy. The energy didn't change or move; it just remained in the same areas, like the church and the high school. The energy was saturated with Chakra but seemed to contain other elements that he wasn't familiar with

He would definitely investigate that later

As well as the strange energy in the town he had noticed that some of the people also had a weird aura and unusual energy inside them. Or to be more precise, after thoroughly checking, they had large chakra pools but oddly seemed unable to use it.

Then again he had thought about the possibility that, while they couldn't use the chakra like he could, they manipulated and molded it using different methods which is where they got their strange auras

He could still remember earlier when he had been talking to them three boys that another boy had walked by at the top of the hill. When Itachi had tried to sense his power not only had his chakra reserves been quite big, there had been another power held within him.

Coincidentally, one of the three boys that he had been messing around with also had an odd power inside of him as well

Strange

He would have to investigate this too

As Itachi rounded a street corner his small apartment complex came into sight at the end of this street and boy was he glad. He just wanted to get some food and sleep the exhaustion away

Obviously, apart from getting his bearings in this unfamiliar place, his first priority was regaining some of his former strength. He knew that the path to peace is rarely easy and to be able to change a nations, or even a worlds, path of conflict he would need force. And forcing change required the power to change it

As soon as he had finished getting a grip on his situation Itachi got to work. He started on Chakra control exercises and getting familiar with his new chakra circuitry system. That was hard work. While Itachi knew that he had never had that much chakra, the amount he had now was ridiculously small; even smaller than a lot of the people that he had seen in this town

Luckily his mind and Sharingan were still perfectly safe. He could remember every Jutsu and all of the hand-signs, all of his tiajutsu styles and his old techniques. It was just a case of rebuilding his physical prowess from scratch

Which would take a while…

Finally reaching his complex he moved towards the stairs, nodding towards the small landlord that was at his usual position; lounging around out front

While the landlord was fine most of the time, being a small man with a wide round body, he also had an explosive temper as well as being extremely strict

As he had told Itachi when they first bumped into each other, which Itachi had found strange because he was obviously not the one who had rented the apartment but whatever, "I have two rules and if you break them, even once, then you're gone"

"One, break anything and you pay for it"

After nodding Itachi was then told

"And secondly, no friends, girls especially, are allowed to stay in your room. One man means one man. Go to a love hotel if you have a girl. I'm not gonna clean up any stains"

While Itachi wasn't familiar with a love hotel, he got what he meant and quickly gave him his word to uphold the rule

Apart from that encounter Itachi mostly kept to himself and only politely nodded when they encountered each other. Where was he going to find a woman to bring back anyway?

Having reached the top of the stairs Itachi quickly moved towards the door of his apartment and unlocked it before stepping in and taking his shoes off

The sight that greeted him was the same one that had greeted him most days this week. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the room with his eyes shut in concentration, was a perfect copy of himself, a shadow clone; the most he could manage without outright collapsing of chakra exhaustion

The clone was however not sitting on the floor. Having previously told him to practice chakra control, he was hanging down from the ceiling with his legs glued to it

Opening his previously closed eyes the clone casually greeted him with a "Hey"

Politely nodding to his clone Itachi raised his hand into a hand sign and released the Jutsu. Itachi stumbled a single step forward before recollecting his balance, the feedback of a day's worth of control exercises as well as his exhaustion proving too much

The fact that Itachi also needed to work out physically every day to increase his stamina and regain some muscle probably didn't help

Using the last of his strength Itachi walked over towards his small kitchen area and took out some leftovers from a meal he had made yesterday and forced as much food down his throat until his hunger was finally sated

Now full he stumbled towards his futon and fell down onto it without bothering to take of his casual clothes. Even though it was just a simple futon, it felt heavenly. He was used to sleeping in woods and caves so this was a massive step up. Even though he hadn't cleaned himself, he decided that could wait until morning. He had a big day tomorrow after all and he would need plenty of sleep

* * *

Issei sat down at his desk with a sigh and let his head rest on the desk

Having gotten to school slightly earlier than usual neither of his friends had arrived making him currently one of the only boys in the room literally surrounded by girls. However, unlike usual, he didn't have his lecherous face on. He felt too exhausted and had his eyes were framed by dark marks and bags

He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He had after all spent most of the night at his friend Matsuda's house. Like most days he had spent his free time after school watching DVD's and looking at magazines. They however were not just any magazines, oh no, they were special and the only things that could cheer up him and his friends after a day of school

They were perverted

After the depressing school day yesterday, which was like most days if he was honest, he needed a reminder of his dreams in the shape of naked women and their bare breasts

Nothing was better than breasts after all

Interrupting his thoughts he heard one of the chairs next to him scraping across the floor and the familiar voice of Matsuda start speaking after a breath yawn

"Hey Buddy. You look rough"

Looking over at his bald friend Issei saw that he looked in a similar state of tiredness with his uniform looking scruffy and loose

Issei chuckled before replying with a "So do you"

Only a few seconds after talking to Matsuda the door to the classroom once again opened and made its way towards them

It was only a second before Issei heard the voice of his bespectacled friend

"Sup guys, I gotta show you something"

Motohama slung his bag from his shoulder onto his table before opening it and pulling out a camera and switching it on before turning the screen towards them

"I got this picture as I was coming up the stairs this morning"

On the screen were the legs of a girl climbing up a flight of stairs. But that wasn't all. Apart from the thin, long legs of the girl, which were awesome in their own right, if you followed them up then one could see the hem of a magenta skirt flailing out away from the moving legs

If you kept following the legs up then you would arrive at the desired of destinations. The pure white and small frills of a girl's panties

Issei couldn't help how his mouth hung open and how the small blob of blood trickled from his nose, a state which was mirrored by Matsuda

Smiling at his friends faces, Motohama's chest puffed up with pride before he continued

"And these aren't just anyone's panties… these are the panties of our Seito Kaichō" After finishing his statement Motohama pressed a button on the camera and it zoomed backwards slightly revealing the back of the presidents short black hair, something that was unique to her, confirming that it was her

Issei couldn't help but widen his eyes at that. It was almost impossible to get a picture of her by herself, without the rest of the Student council somewhere in the shot, let alone one of her in this… special position

The next second, after burning the picture into his memory, Issei's mind once again began to function and worry quickly closed in

"Motohama, you need to quickly put that away, if someone were to see that then we would ge-"

Issei didn't get to finish his statement as he was cut off by a loud cry of 'Heee'

Spinning around, almost inhumanly fast, directly behind the group and with camera in sight was a group of several girls that had just walked in. Clearly the looks on their faces showed what they thought about the picture

"You guys are despicable!"

Issei knew what lay in store for him and his friends as the group of angry girls moved in on them. Obviously intent on destroying the camera and probably some of their bones

However, just as they got in range of the trio, the door opened again. This time however it was their teacher. Issei couldn't help the sigh of relief at seeing the angry girls moving away from them to take their seats. Turning back towards the front he noticed Matsuda and Motohama had moved towards their seats before the teacher spoke

"Ok class, I know this is sudden, but today we have a new student joining us"

Immediately the class broke into hushed whispers. Issei himself couldn't help but wonder how there could be an exchange student after the school year had started. Not only are the entrance exams extremely hard but the transfer protocol and procedures, from what he had heard, were time consuming

Well whatever. As long as it was a cute girl he was happy

The teacher once again spoke out but this times in the direction of the doorway

"You can come in now"

The whispers grew silent as everyone stared at the door waiting for the new student to enter

Much to Issei's surprise, it wasn't a cute girl that entered, but that mysterious boy that he had spoken to yesterday. This time however he was not in casual clothes but the schools uniform. He did however sport the same small smile that he had before; a fact which slightly ticked Issei off

The new boy who had turned to everyone when he reached the center of the room the spoke while bowing towards them; his voice was just as deep and gentle as yesterday

"Hello. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I've only just moved here so please take care of me"

The class was silent for but a moment before erupting in a symphony of sound in the form of questions. Things like 'Where are you from?' and 'Have you got a girlfriend?' could be clearly heard. Before he could answer any questions their teacher quickly brought a halt to the chatter and said to "Save them for break" before directing Itachi to one of the only free seats at the back of the room and starting homeroom

* * *

Itachi yawned and let his head drop to his desk. Today was just as tiring as the rest of his week had been

The school day had finally ended as the bell rang and various students started moving towards the exit so that they could go home or start their after school clubs

This day had seemed to drag on and on, it was almost like being tortured. This was his first experience with modern learning and it was vastly different from what he was used too

Sure the academy he had gone to had had similar lessons but it was still a Shinobi Academy. It was focused on using techniques and ways to fight so that the children could become ninja and survive in the world, not all these seemingly trivial subjects. He couldn't believe some of things they taught like this thing called 'Algebra'. It was a nightmare

Still he persevered. He knew that he was no longer in his world and would have to follow the flow of this new world if he was to fit in. He was just glad that Amaterasu had given him the basics on a lot of things. That had saved him already as he had been told to go up and use an equation to answer a question which was logical enough

He had also been surprised by what had happened at the breaks. Before he had had a chance to move he had been surrounded by girls each asking him questions. Itachi was also glad that he had taken the time to create a cover for himself or he would have been stumped.

This was after all the most interaction that he had ever had with people, let alone normal people. Being a person feared everywhere he went definitely had its bad sides and the fact that the only people he spoke to were deranged, insane or trying to kill him didn't help

Itachi couldn't help the tiredness however as it wasn't just the boring classes that he had sit through but the fact that he had created a shadow clone like usual after doing a morning workout so that he could increase his skills even while at school. That however had a weakness in the fact that it significantly depleted his small Chakra reserve making him exhausted immediately

He had had trouble keeping his eyes open during most of the day just wanting to close his eyes and rest

Itachi was interrupted from his thoughts as three presences approached his desk. He already knew who they were as he had spoken to them already

Raising his head and looking at the three boys, his small grin already plastered to his face, Itachi saw that they had taken a triangle formation with the normal looking one at the front and preparing to speak

"Err… Uchiha-San. Can we speak to you for a bit?"

Before Itachi could reply to him he was interrupted by some of the girls remaining in the class

"Hey you three, get away from Itachi-Kun"

"Yeah, you guys will spread your disgusting habits"

The three looked towards the girls ready to protest but before they could Itachi had already stood up and replied to the girls, dismissing their advice

"Don't worry and thank you for the concern but I'll be fine"

He then turned back to them and motioned for them to lead the way

Issei was clearly still unsure on what to do but started walking out the room anyway. His two friends followed closely behind with Itachi walking casually after them, stopping for just a second to turn back to the girls and give them a small wave before leaving after the trio

* * *

Itachi followed the boys out onto the yard and towards a small hall, for what he supposed would be used for indoor sports, and past it looping around the back and into the foliage

They finally came to a stop and stood there for a few seconds before their leader once again spoke

"You're that guy from yesterday. What were you doing here?"

"I was finishing up my transfer. Remember when I said I had a meeting"

The boy nodded, as if the pieces of a puzzle had just fell into place, before once again looking slightly nervous and asking him

"And about what you said yesterday, you know, about what we said"

Itachi merely waved a hand at him "Don't worry about that, being perverts is a part of your nature, there is no point hiding it"

The bald boy to his left then spoke aggressively "And how do you know of our nature?"

Chuckling, Itachi replied

"Well, you guys are quite popular. All of the girls that I have spoken to told me to watch out for you guys and that you are nothing but demons"

Seeing them literally deflate Itachi smirked and then continued

"But don't mind that. I don't see anything wrong with you guys, you're a little different but I'm not going to hold that against you"

Seeing them once again cheer up they quickly formed a huddle and spoke in hushed voices, although he could still hear a lot of what they were saying

He could clearly hear things like 'He's not so bad', 'But he's a damn pretty boy' and 'didn't laugh at us'. He wasn't sure what he meant by "Damn pretty boy" but he just choose to ignore it in favor of watching them

The three, after a few more words, seemingly came to an agreement and nodded to each other before separating

"We've decided that you're cool. Even though you're handsome, you're nice to us so we want to apologize for being so hostile"

Seeing them finally talking normally to him Itachi waved a hand dismissing their worries and saying "Don't worry about it"

Itachi then bowed and said "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you"

The boy who had spoken to him the whole time smiled back and replied and also bowed "Nice to meet you Uchiha-San, I'm Issei Hyoudou" he then pointed to either side of him ""There Matsuda and Motohama, my best friends"

Itachi then bowed and politely greeted them before Matsuda spoke

"Even though you're a handsome guy, you're cool so as a truce we want to show you something secret"

Motioning Itachi to once again follow, he was led to the back of the shed that they had passed

Matsuda then proceeded to move a plank that had been lying against the side of the shed before waving Itachi over

Itachi briefly wondered what it could be until his face pressed against the wood

…

He then proceeded to wonder why he had expected anything different from these "super perverts"

Through the tiny gap in the wall appeared to be a changing room. It wasn't an empty one either. It was in fact very not empty. Instead of an empty changing room there was a full one

One full of girls

Girls changing their clothes

A room which he for some reason couldn't stop looking at

Itachi was by no means a pervert. He in fact considered himself a very respectful guy and would treat a woman with the respect she deserves. He was however still a guy, A fact made to him all too clear by the slight tightening in his trousers.

While Itachi didn't easily show his emotions or thoughts, an ideal he acquired from his life of lying and death, he would admit that he didn't have the most experience with women. All of his time was taken up by training, working or helping his brother; he hadn't had the time to focus on his own life

A fact he sourly regretted now as it would seem he would be in an almost constant contact with girls. He knew how to hide his emotions but that became increasingly hard when faced with girls. Heck, when he met Amaterasu, he'd shown more emotions than he for the last five years of his life.

He would contribute that to him being surprised at the situation and the fact that she was incredibly hot

"It's good isn't it, this is the changing room for the schools Kendo club. They have some real beauties in there"

After Matsuda finished, Motohama continued

"He's right, look at Murayama, she has such big tits and Katase is awesome as well"

Itachi couldn't help but agree that they were beauties, their bodies nicely formed and trained; they had large curves and tight muscles. That Murayama was certainly what someone would call beautiful. She definitely had large ass the massive brea-

Finally regaining control of himself Itachi pushed himself away from the hole. Immediately the three other boys jumped at the hole trying to get their share while Itachi silently berated himself. He had had a theory about why some of his emotions had been running a little wild and that was one he wasn't happy about

If his body had 'reset' back to what it had been at seventeen, 'logically,' he would have to go through his teenage years again.

Which meant going through puberty again.

He shivered at that. Having so many hormones was incredibly annoying. Though if his theory was correct then his body would have been reset to when he was still at the peak of his condition… before that had happened to him.

He could only hope it wouldn't happen again or he would think a higher power was playing a joke on him. Apparently he had had a one in a million chance the first time, twice should be almost impossible… hopefully

While Itachi was lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the struggle going on in front of him. Apparently Issei, having enough of not seeing the treasure, had pushed them out of the way.

Only for the two of them to make a large noise as they hit against the wall of the hall.

Loud squeals and voices erupted from within the room and the sound of girls getting changed filled Itachi's ears

Having not noticed what was happening, he had only just seen the backs of the three boys as then ran away in the opposite direction. Itachi had but a moment to question what had happened before his mind quickly came to a solution

They had abandoned him so that he would take a beating meant for them.

Itachi was upset at being abandoned by his new 'friends' so quickly but he didn't have time to dwell on it. In the next second what must have been Ten or more girls rushed around the corner quickly coming to a stop before him

If he hadn't known they were the Kendo club, he would now. Each carried a long wooden practice sword and, by their holds, knew how to use them

All off girls took in around area seemingly looking for certain people. They had not expected to see someone they hadn't seen before. Someone that could easily be considered handsome and caused a few of the first years in the group to blush

Slowly the girl at the front of the pack who Itachi remembered as Murayama, not only due to her face, stepped forward and spoke

"Excuse me; have you seen three pervy looking boys around here?"

Itachi chuckled inwardly; they were definitely super perverts. Thinking quickly Itachi instantly formed a plan. He could see that some of these girls were good swordsman. Not only their holds but their actions and stances gave them away. He also didn't want to get his new 'friends' into danger. He would have to, and had already, form the best plan possible. He would have to punish those three for abandoning him later

Rubbing the back of his head and a sheepish smile Itachi replied

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Itachi Uchiha and I've only just transferred here. I was just looking around the campus when I saw this hall. I came over here and-"

Stopping Itachi bowed over as far he could

"- I saw that hole and wondered what was on the other side"

All of the girls instantly blushed when they got the meaning behind what he had said. A lot of the anger that they had gained from getting peeped on vanished and turned into embarrassment. Most of the girls also looked down at their Kendo uniforms, suddenly getting subconscious about themselves. Murayama, also looking red, replied to his statement with a light scolding

"W-well Uchiha-San, a-as long as it was an accident, then I guess we can overlook it this one time. Just don't do it again"

Itachi then gave them a broad smile, making many of them even redder, and bowed again

"I swear that I would never peek on purpose, especially on such beautiful women such as yourselves; it would be a crime to view you without your permission"

Any white was annihilated from their faces as Itachi finished his statement filled with flattery and compliments

Coughing awkwardly in her hand, Murayama then spoke and gave a polite bow

"Well we better get back to training, sorry for the misunderstanding"

However, before she could fully manage to leave, Itachi spoke once again

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could is sit in on one of your practices sometime. I used to practice when I was younger but quit. I've been meaning to get back into it and this seems a good place to do it"

The girls turned back to him and gave him different looks from before, almost regarding him, trying to search for any ulterior motives

"I wouldn't mind fixing that hole then either, like I said, no one should look at you bare without your consent"

The serious looks vanished as they recalled what he must have seen and some red returned to their cheeks before Murayama spoke a final time

"Very well Uchiha-San, we practice after school every week. If you want to watch we will hold you to your promise"

With that she turned and led the rest of the club back to their hall leaving Itachi alone behind the building

Itachi let out a sigh he had held back and the smile slipped of his face. That was a sticky situation. It was only his quick thinking that had saved him from being mauled by a pack of angry girls. Now he could get a free look at some of their moves and spars to help him rebuild his once perfect form. He also managed to save them three idiots from a beating

That didn't mean that he wouldn't get them back for what they did though

* * *

After walking in the direction that they had ran off in for a few minutes Itachi arrived in another clearing. In the middle of the clearing, on a slight rise, was a building. It didn't fit in with the rest of the school though. Instead of the clean and new feel the school building and grounds had, this building gave of an odd feeling. It was looked old and disused; like it had just been abandoned in favor of the new school

This wasn't what put Itachi on edge. It was the fact that the building was laced in chakra… well not chakra but another power with traces of chakra inside of it. The building was bathed in it and to someone trained to sense chakra their whole lives, it was like a beacon

This was strange and Itachi knew that he would have to investigate this later. But first he had other business

Seeing the three sitting under a tree close to the building Itachi strode up to them and stood looking down at their forms

They were panting and had sweat pouring down their brows, obviously from their panic and sudden escape; they didn't even notice his approach and jumped when he coughed to gain there attention causing Issei to stutter out

"I-Itachi-San y-you're alright"

Looking down at them his gaze hardened, causing them to gulp, and he emotionlessly stated

"No thanks to you guys"

Instantly all three of them jumped forwards and bowed down to him in apology

"Please forgive us"

Itachi merely sighed

"I guess this one time… I'll overlook what you did"

The three visibly relaxed

"But I expect for you to earn my forgiveness"

The three nodded again making Itachi soften his gaze

"Well then now that that is do-"

Itachi had to stop as he sensed something. It came from up in that disused building behind them. In one of the windows was a girl. She was clearly a girl from this school, as she wore the uniform, but she was also vastly different

She was quite tall and had pale white skin. Her face was what most would call perfection, every feature perfectly proportioned. Her figure was also incredible with brilliant curves and large breasts.

Large was actually too small of a word to describe them. They were Massive

Apart from her body, two features stood out. Her bright eyes were a strange mix of blue and green which would captivate any man even though they were half-closed, like she was only barely paying attention.

As he stared up at her form in the window, taking in everything about her, her gaze fell upon him and their eyes met surprising Itachi

Her eyes were full of a mix of emotions that varied greatly however one thing stood out; the fact that they held a strange warmth. It gave Itachi a slight shiver. He was used to seeing a lot of different things in people's eyes but hers were different

The next second though she broke eye contact, turning her back to him, she moved away from the window. This revealed her long crimson hair that fell down her back in a bloody waterfall

There was only one word to describe her

Beautiful

That, however, was not what had originally grabbed his attention though. What had was the massive power source that had poured out of the window where she had previously been. While he had felt a lot of strange energy in the town, none had been quite as big and imposing as hers

That was the last straw for Itachi. He didn't like not knowing all the details and being left out on so many things got to him. He returned his attention to the unsuspecting boys and spoke down to them

"Now that were done, we should go home. Today had been tiring and I could use some rest"

Agreeing with him and glad that he wasn't angry, the three got to their feet and once again apologized before heading away from him towards the newer buildings

"See you tomorrow Itachi-San, sorry again"

Instead of replying Itachi gave them a casual wave and small smile until they left his vision. As soon as he was alone his smile fell

Itachi, his mind made up, turned back towards the old building

Looking up at the window and then around himself, he made sure that no one was watching, before slowly closing his eyes

Channeling Chakra to his eyes he could feel himself activating his Dōjutsu as they became extremely sensitive. Now ready he opened his eyes revealing the new crimson irises and three black tomoe in each of his eyes, instead of his normal black, and stared at the building

Carefully analyzing the shroud that had been place over it Itachi noticed strange, once invisible, symbols scattered all over it. A lot of them however were focused near the one and only entrance of the building

Itachi had a fairly reasonable guess at what it was. The small symbols also pointed towards it.

It was some sort of Genjutsu

Chuckling to himself, Itachi walked forwards towards the door. The shroud was probably meant to disorientate people and make them confused on what they were doing making them leave this place alone

Unfortunately for whoever set the shroud Itachi considered himself a master of Genjutsu and this attempt, which wouldn't have tricked a normal Shinobi due to the immense power radiating from it, would never stop him

He walked towards the door and set a hand on the handle while leaking out some of his own Chakra, making the technique wither away from him, and slowly he pushed the door open before stepping through

Itachi wanted answers as to what was happening in this town…

And he would get them

* * *

Firstly I will apologize again. This chapter was originally going to cover more of the story but I felt the need to go back and add exposition and information to round the story out a bit

I went back and added in so much that I had to cut this chapter in half or risk it's word count spiralling out of control

Like the first chapter, sorry if it's long winded, I just feel that it's necessary at the moment. The story should get rolling soon so bare with it ;)

This chapter would have been out sooner but I'm currently on holiday in America... A lot of the time without an internet connection so it's been tough

Again like the first chapter, please leave reviews and give me your opinions. I need to know what was good and bad so that I can try to make as many people as possible happy :)

Some concerns people have raised are if the story will just follow the canon like other stories

The answer is yes and no. It will have quite a bit of the canon (I like the Highschool DxD Canon)but I plan to add my own original advetures and twists to it so it isn't just the same boring plot

Lastly, I still haven't decided on the pairings. I am planning to have most canon pairings but I really want to add a few more characters that I like or that have been requested

Tell me what you think or what you want and I will take it into consideration

Again, until next time, see ya


End file.
